


A chance meeting

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrating arm, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: Yang bumps into Neon at a bar, when she is unable to find her sister. Neon/Yang Smut. Again.





	A chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the previous work, this was done in a few hours, from planning to uploading.

Yang was having a hard time finding her sister in Mistral. She’d gone to the academy, but had been met with either blank faces at the description of Ruby or her friends, or hostile stares from those that saw her as the woman who’d attacked a student- despite the whole incident being cleared up, there were some who harboured grudges.

Feeling defeated, Yang had ridden her bike to a bar. She wanted a drink. She needed a drink. It was quiet, one picked at random, the lighting catching her eye. She scanned the tables and bar, a few patrons quietly drinking.

It was then when she spotted a familiar orange tail. As Yang walked closer, she was sure that it was…

“Neon?” Yang asked. Hearing her name, the ginger faunas turned, her face breaking into a smile.

“Yang!” She enthused, hugging the blonde. Neon was wearing a little black dress and heels, her hair down and a small purse handing on her tattooed arm. She was dressed for going out. “I haven’t seen you since…“ She trailed off, her eyes dropping to Yang’s right arm. “Oh.” She said, her voice faltering.

“Yeah. Shit happened.” Yang said. “But I’m up and about.”

“Good.” Neon said, putting a hand on Yang’s left arm. “So, what brings you here? And can I get you a drink?” She flagged the bartender. “My treat.”

“You buy the first round.” Yang said, hopping onto a seat.

Neon beckoned to the bartender- giving Yang a sense of déjà vu as her eyes flicked to how Neon’s dress rode up her toned legs when she leant forwards. After a whisper and the swipe of a card, Neon sat next to Yang on another stool.

Yang gave Neon a brief briefing about her after their previous night- Neon knew all about the Fall of Beacon, but she listened intently. She sympathetically squeezed Yang’s hand as she spoke of losing her arm and being abandoned by Blake, and her depression and recovery.

“Wow.” Neon said, quietly. “You’ve had it rough.”

The bartender had either been giving them privacy or had other orders to deal with, but it was then that he put two shot glasses with a purple liquid in front of them.

“Cheers!” Neon said, injecting the tone with light-hearted enthusiasm. Yang tapped her glass against Neon’s and they drank. The taste was familiar to Yang, sweet and warming.

“Mmm.” She said, licking her lips. “That’s good.”

“One part Strawberry Sunrise to two parts Bonfire.” Neon grinned. I call it a Strawberry Supernova!”

Yang laughed. “Nice one!” She raised her right arm. “Another pair!”

After the second Supernova, Yang and Neon had slipped into the familiar comfort/underlying sexual tension that had highlighted their Vytal Festival liaison. As a third pair of shot glass was drained, Neon moved a stray strand of hair past her ear, her tail swishing eagerly.

“So, instead of a drinking contest, why don’t we go to my hotel room? We can pick up 'stuff' there…” Neon trailed off.

Yang was inclined to agree- she hadn’t had alcohol in a while and was certainly drunk, but not as hammered as she’d been that last time she’d fucked Neon. A bolt of clarity cut through the warm fug of drunkenness .

“My bike’s still here.” She said. “I can’t leave without it, my clothes and supplies are packed!”

“Calm down, Yang. This place does overnight parking, plus I’ll call us a taxi and you can take your bags to my room.”

“Oh. Right.” Yang said, feeling embarrassed.

“You got _other_ things on your mind?” Neon asked, leaning in to draw Yang’s attention to how her breasts sat in the tight-fitting strapless dress.

“Yep.” Yang said, flushing.

“Purr-fect.” Neon replied, sitting back and dipping into her purse to take her scroll out. “I’ll call the taxi.”

* * *

 

During the ride back, Yang had her right arm on Neon’s leg. She was hesitant as to how Neon felt about it- she had accepted it as a part of herself, but she wondered if Neon was alright with it.

The trip was short, which Yang appreciated- Neon was getting friskier by the minute, drawing closer to Yang and pressing her lithe body up against Yang, who couldn’t help staring. Neon paid the fare and walked Yang into the hotel. It was a very classy.

“I took some leave from the Academy. Well overdue, since I’ve been busy and I opted for a shorter stay but better accommodation.” Neon explained as they stepped into the lift. “I’m not in the penthouse, but it’s got a wonderful bed…” She trailed off as the doors closed, then sprang close, her tail wrapping around Yang’s waist as her hands took Yang’s face and drew her into a passionate kiss. A stunned Yang let Neon control the kiss as she leaned against the elevator wall.

Neon drew in a deep breath as Yang gasped. “I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you in that bar.” She peppered kisses against Yang’s neck, her riding clothes getting in the way. Neon loosened Yang’s collar and resumed. “I’m glad I saw you again.”

“Why didn’t you?” Yang asked, breathing heavily as she watched the lift scroll higher.

“Because you looked changed. Wounded. I didn’t know if you were staying or not. Hence my clinginess.”

“Well, you have me now.” Yang chuckled, as Neon nipped at her neck, smearing lipstick.

The lift reached the eighth floor without any interruptions. Neon took Yang by her hand and led her to room 8-14. It was large, with a plush double bed, ensuite bathroom and desk. Neon’s travel bag was in a corner, and Yang walked in and dumped her own bag next to it.

“How about you take a shower and slip into something more comfortable?” Neon asked. “Sounds like you’ve had a long trip, and I’ll wait a bit longer for you to be ready.”

Yang nodded greatfully and rummaged for a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom. She stripped, leaving her coat and trousers lying on the floor- she wouldn’t be needing them later. She removed her underwear- utilitarian and not in the least bit sexy and stepped into the shower, fiddling with the digital display panel. Yang groaned happily as several streams of gloriously hot water sprayed from the nozzles. She washed herself with her hands- whilst she wanted to wash the grime of the road off, she had a feeling she’d be getting hot and sweaty shortly- so there was no need for soap or conditioner. Yang was also glad her arm was waterproofed- that feature would prove very useful.

She towelled off and picked her new clothes up. A vest and boyshorts, her usual nightwear. She slipped them on, before wiping down the steamed mirror with her left hand. Perhaps it was Neon, the alcohol or both, but she felt happy. Confident. Sexy. An easy smile came to her lips, and she walked out into the bedroom to find Neon approaching the door and several towels on the bed.

 

Neon was wearing a fluffy bathrobe, although it seemed a size or two too small, not to mention Neon had tied the belt just below her breasts, causing the robe to accentuate her chest whilst also hanging rather loose and open to show her legs.

As she turned, Neon’s tail flicked up, flashing her ass to Yang. Her hips swayed as she reached the door. She returned, a small bottle of champagne and two flutes in her hands.

“You should have seen his face.” Neon chuckled. “He didn’t know where to look!”

“Room service?” Yang asked. “You do know how to spoil me.”

“Only the best for you.” Neon said as she popped the bottle and filled a glass, handing it to Yang. Champagne dripped down the outside of the glass from where the alcohol had spilled out. It was cool and she waited for Neon to pour herself a glass. Neon moved to the bed and sat on the edge, patting the covers for Yang to join her.

“Another toast?” Yang asked, proffering her glass. Neon, smiled, and tapped her glass, a musical tone rippling from the contact.

Yang nodded as she tasted the bubbly alcohol. “Wow.”

Neon drained her glass and poured herself another glass, topping up Yang’s as well. “This is the high life, eh?” She said, swirling the pale liquid in her glass. “Good bubbly, good company…”

Yang took another swig, and smiled. She loosened her grip on the champagne flute, relaxed her wrist and let the last sixth of her drink fall from her glass, onto her cleavage. Neon’s eyes widened, her nostrils flared as the alcohol dribbled down her breasts and dampened her top.

“Oh, you naughty girl.” Neon purred. She set down her own glass and crawled over the covers to Yang. With the dress swapped for a loose robe, Yang watched as Neon’s perky breasts jiggled, threating to pop out. Neon’s tail was in a classic feline hunting pose, straight, with the tip flicking. She leant in to kiss, only to dip her head down and trail a tongue over the dribbles of champagne that shuddered over Yang’s breasts, her breathing heavy. Her warm hands trailed over Yang’s abs, dragging up and down, teasing the hem of Yang’s top. Neon sucked and bit the soft flesh of Yang’s breast, leaving a mark. Yang gasped as Neon’s tongue played over the sensitive spot. Neon pushed Yang onto her back, then pushed her top up. Yang raised her arms and took the top off- and hesitated. She was baring herself. She met Neon’s eyes and saw lust, excitement. The hands on her abs moved to her right arm, tracing the spot where metal met flesh. The atmosphere cooled for a moment.

“You’re beautiful.” Neon said, huskily. “You always have been. It’s not your appearance- although…” Neon stared at Yang’s defined abs and large breasts, the muscles of her arms and her long, golden hair, lilac eyes and delicate features of her face. “… Me-yow.”

Yang laughed.

“It’s how you are- your confidence- your sorrow- it’s what you are and how you present yourself that tell me you’re gorgeous.”

Yang blinked a tear from her eye.

“And now I want to fuck.”

Yang laughed and reached up, pulling the bathrobe open and exposing Neon’s svelte body.

“You’ve got a fantastic body too.” She growled, tugging the lapels to draw Neon in. Neon’s hands went back to Yang’s breasts, pinching the stiff nipples.

Yang’s groan was cut off in another kiss, passionate and deep. Her own hands roamed to Neon’s ass and squeezed. They continued to fondle the each other, pressing their hot and sweaty bodies together.

Neon moved first, shuffling down Yang’s body to her crotch.

“Didn’t you go down on me first the last time we did this?” Yang asked. Neon frowned.

“I thought you could do with a little attention.” Neon replied, frowning, her fingers curling down Yang’s boyshorts.

“Nah. I should be repaying you first.”

“Sure!” Neon said, shrugging. “Swap.”

Neon laid back on the pillows. Yang had been preoccupied with her hands to notice, but now, with Neon lying on her back, she saw Neon’s ginger pubic hair had been trimmed into a small heart.

“That’s cute.” Yang mumbled as she stroked it. Neon blushed and cupped Yang’s face. She kissed the heart, the smell of Neon’s arousal encouraging her to move lower, kiss her clit and run her tongue along Neon’s puffy lips. Neon practically purred and shifted her hips, whispering softly.

“Lower… unf, ah, there, therethere…” She blew out a shaky breath. “You’re better than I remember.”

Yang didn’t stop to accept the compliment, rather she increased her efforts. She hadn’t given oral since she’d last been with Neon, but it was a combination of the alcohol and Neon’s encouragement that made her bolder. Following Neon’s vocal ques, she had Neon quivering and gasping after several minutes. She sat up and wiped her lips.

“That. Was. Wonderful.” Neon panted. Her face and chest were flushed from her orgasm. “I think you deserve a treat. C’mere.”

Yang removed her boyshorts- showing her dense golden thatch to Neon- and returned to the head of the bed, her butt on a towel as Neon hooked her arms around Yang’s upper thighs as her tongue took a long, leisurely drag over Yang’s slit, collecting the stickly fluids.

 Yang’s toes curled and she yelled, not caring about anything but the wet tongue flickering over her bundle of nerves. Neon’s nose bumped against Yang’s clit as she tongued, her expert oral skills sending Yang howling into a messy climax.

* * *

 

A glass of water was pressed to Yang’s lips and she swallowed greedily.

“Welcome back to the world of the fucking.” Neon whispered. Her tongue licked Yang’s earlobe. “You good? You kinda rebooted there.”

Yang hummed as she finished the glass. Neon had apparently towelled her off, as she felt a lack of sweat. Her neck and abs also felt sore.

“Did- did you hickey me whilst I was out?” Yang accused.

“Perhaps.” Neon giggled.

“Alright then. Sit on my lap.” Yang demanded.

“Whatever you say~” Neon sat on Yang’s legs. She’d feel sore from the weight later, but what Yang had in mind wouldn’t take long.

Yang slipped two fingers into Neon’s sopping slit. Neon clung to Yang’s shoulders.

“Ready?” Yang smirked.

“For wha-“

 Neon squeaked and her tail shot straight up as the two fingers began vibrating slowly.

“F-fuuu…”

“I can adjust the frequency individually, so it can be double-strength-“ Yang explained. Neon bucked her hips and moaned sweetly at the increased strength. “-or I can alternate the pulses per finger.” Neon sputtered and gripped the metal wrist, mouth agape. Yang pressed a buzzing thumb to Neon’s clit and watched her face as Neon’s mouth fell agape as her body went slack. Her legs closed up and her hips rose one final time before she fell into Yang, properly purring.

“You always are great at finishing me.” Neon murmured. She nuzzled the hickey she’d given Yang earlier.

“I make you cum with a _Yang._ ”

Neon half-heartedly swatted at Yang. “Oh, you.” She leant against Yang, pressing her breasts up against Yang’s larger ones.

Neon and Yang used the remaining towels to wipe themselves down, before sliding into bed, Yang lying on her right arm, with Neon spooning her, the tail sliding over Yang’s waist. Exhaustion and alcohol took their hold.

* * *

 

Yang awoke with a small hangover, and to the noise of a shower, the door open so that the sound of the water- and Neon moaning- could be heard.

Seeing as how Neon was busy, Yang activated her vibrating fingers and slowly teased herself.

Neon let out a sudden, pleasured cry, and shortly afterwards, the shower stopped.

Neon reappeared, hair straggly and wet and holding a pink dildo in one hand, a towel in the other.

“You’re awake!” She said. “Hi! Uh, how long were you up?”

“Long enough.” Yang said, spreading herself. “What is that pink little number?”

“A travel companion.” Neon replied. She bounced on the bed. “Want some help with that?” She nodded to Yang pleasuring herself.

“Sure, why not?” Yang giggled. Neon pushed the dildo in, and began pumping it at a slow pace.

“So, any plans for today?” Neon asked.

Yang attempted to focus through the penetration and the vibration.

“I need to look for Ruby- but I think we can spend a morning in. You?”

Neon smiled. “I have a free schedule. Want to hang out together?”

“Yes!”

“Was that you or the climax speaking?” Neon chuckled as she slid the now-shiny dildo out, licking it clean in front of Yang.

“Both.” Yang replied. “But I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“I’ll call room service.” Neon said. “But we should put some clothes on before we get the waiter- and make sure to clean up!”

Yang laid back. The morning was off to a very good start.


End file.
